Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of servers, and in particular to a server system.
Description of Prior Art
Servers are a very important foundation of internet structure. Usually, BIOS (Basic Input/Output System) is an extremely important module in a server. It is necessary to initialize each hardware device according to settings of the BIOS during startup, and each hardware device is able to be operated after the OS (Operation system) starts working.
So far, most server systems dispose one BIOS chip. When a POST (Power on self-test) is failed, it is necessary to repair or off-line update a firmware of the BIOS chip, which is inconvenient for the user. If another BIOS chip is disposed into the server system, when an initialization of the POST for one of the BIOS chips is failed or the firmware itself is defective, the server system will automatically switch to the other BIOS chip, which allows the sever system startup normally. This is extremely convenient for data centers, and enterprises having many servers. In the prior art, a desktop will adopt the scheme mentioned above; however, manually switching the BIOS chips is required.
In the design of the prior art, by using a BMC (Baseboard Management Controller) which is disposed in a server system, and making to-be-monitored BIOS chips electrically connect with a SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface) of the BMC, the purpose of monitoring whether the BIOS chips can proceed a normal POST is achieved. However, with the two BIOS chips electrically connected with the BMC at the same time, the following issue occurs: it is necessary to distinguish which BIOS chip from the two BIOS chips is able to be used for normal startup of the server system.
Therefore, a new server system is needed to solve the problem in the prior art.